


Sweet Dreams

by Almeja



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: A little bit angst but not too much, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Noi rode him obviously, Shin loves Noi so much I'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almeja/pseuds/Almeja
Summary: A short story about how Noi felt when she saw Shin and that girl from Hole.
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Sweet Dreams

The sound of the metallic key switching in the door could be heard, as Shin unlocked it and went inside his place after some workout with Guragura’s daily night walk. The lights were on, and Shin knew his partner was waiting for him; she had a spare key, after all. 

Noi and him were out all day as a result of a job, a really messy and bloody one, and they were preparing everything to just chill out and relax at Shin’s, just like any other day of their life together; some bad devil movies, some fried chicken cooked by Noi, and the most important item, the warm company of each other. Both of them were more than satisfied spending their lives like this, having fun killing some assholes, having stupid competitions, eating tons of food and simply laughing at how happy they were being one with one another. Since the day Noi lost her devilhood, they were no longer be capable of living without each other. 

He walked in searching for Noi, but only found fresh cooked fried chicken and some beers. He called out Noi’s name, but no response could be heard. He followed Guragura’s excitement, who was sniffing Noi's scent leading to his room, and was welcomed by the sight of her fluffy silver hair submerged in the pillows. He sighed, because this is not the first and probably won’t be the last time Noi falls asleep in his bed. But he doesn't have the heart to wake her up this time, seeing how peaceful she looks in his sheets. "Sleep in your own bed, idiot." he said to the sleeping Noi, softly sitting in one side of the bed, cautious not to wake her up. Carefully, he reached for a couple of hair strands getting on the way of her beautiful features, putting in back behind pierced ears. Noi twitched at the touch, mumbling some unrecognizable words and cuddling closer between Shins's arms, getting her head comfy in his palm. "Senpai...." Shin was grateful than Noi was asleep, since now she couldn’t see the flush running in his cheeks. Then, he palmed her soft, healthy and silky white hair, petting its fluffiness while his thumb caressed her cheekbone. At moments like these, Shin can find peace in his heart, even when it’s beating uncontrollably. 

Seconds later, Noi turned around with a frown drawn in her face, and mumbled softly: “Senpai… Don’t leave me.” Shin’s eyes went open at the shock. What exactly was he doing in her dreams? “What are you dreaming about, Noi….?” he asked, poking the side of her cheek with his finger. “Don’t go back to Hole… Don’t leave me alone.” Noi said, though it could barely be heard. If it wasn’t for Shin’s proximity, he would’ve missed it. Her voice was quiet, but the pain it carried could be clearly heard. Shin went still for a second, processing what he just heard, and felt a pang in his chest. He’s never going back to Hole, how could he? The most precious thing left for him in this world is right in front of him sleeping like an idiot. He doesn’t belong anywhere else than by her side. “Wake up already, Noi. I’m right here.” He pulled her cheek, in order to wake her up. Her frown grew heavier and she whined at the pain of her face being stretched, and after some flickering, her eyes started to blink to open.

“Senpai!!!” 

“Waah-“ In a blink of an eye, literally, Noi placed her thick arms around Shin’s back, pressing her chest with his own. “I had the weirdest nightmare ever!” He could tell. “I was dreaming about you, Senpai!” He knew. “And guess what? … Hole!” He could guess. “In my dream you were going to break our contract and go back to Hole! Can you believe it?!” He could. He was hearing everything back then after all. “Thanks to the devil it was just a nightmare. It was scary as fuck!” Noi was telling him like it was not big deal, but Shin knew better. The slight trembling in her voice moments ago and the way the hold she had on him was getting tighter led him to believe it affected her more than she was letting on.

He resumed his petting, returning the hug. “You know, Noi… That’s never going to happen.” His heart was pounding so hard, feeling like it was going out of his ribcage. He rarely shows affection to anyone, but with Noi it was different. “You know why… right?” he asked, expecting to Noi get a clue about what he meant.  
“Oh, because you are a magic user now, isn’t it?” she replied after some thinking. They talked about this a while ago, but maybe he wasn’t clear enough. “Well, it’s one of the reasons. Like I said before, all the important things I care about are here…” he pauses, trying to breathe away the embarrassment. “And when I say important things, I mean…. You. You are the most important thing.” At the end of his sentence, his voice went raspy and smaller, and he wondered if Noi heard him alright. It seemed she did, Shin realized, as a subtle pinkish blush covered her cheeks. 

They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other. Finally, Noi broke the silence. “Sorry Senpai! I’ve thinking such weird things lately. It’s not like me at all, is it?” She looked more uplifted. Shin was glad. Despite of everything, Noi was a carefree person who didn’t like to think too deeply about anything, she liked to live selfishly and freely, and Shin preferred it like that. It had to be something _serious_ for her to be concerned. 

She moved backwards, facing him. “I’ve been feeling uneasy since the day I saw you with that chick from Hole, I don’t even know why.” She said. Shin paused as he searched her expression, and found something he almost never gets to see. 

“Noi…” 

As they looked into each other eyes something shifted in the air. Not knowing whose heartbeat resounded stronger in the room, their faces started inching closer until Shin could feel the soft pressure of Noi’s plump lips on his own. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. 

Then Noi’s hands went to his neck, snuggling her fingers in the back of his head, while Shin’s arms went to her waist. Not wasting time, Noi’s thighs embraced his pelvis, getting on top of him as both of them started touching each other more urgently. Shin knew that he had been cultivating feelings for Noi that went beyond friendship for a while now, and he suspected it was the same for Noi, but he couldn’t be sure. And, to be honest, he was a little anxious about breaking the status quo. Now, though, those worries flew out of his mind as he felt Noi’s body pressing him down the bed and her tongue gently exploring the insides of his mouth, feeling the pleasure build up as the warm sensation of her mouth invaded his own. 

“Shin…” She sighed his name in Shin’s ear as she pressed herself to him like she couldn’t stand the thought of letting him go. Shin could only agree with the sentiment. He wondered if Noi was also waiting for something like this to happen long time ago, like he did. He thought about asking, but the feeling of their bodies pressing together was too distracting. Besides, his capacity for coherent thought process was rapidly being replaced by want. As if his brain was turning to mush.

He shuddered at the feeling of Noi’s tongue tracing the shell of his ear, the sensation making heat start to gather at the bottom of his abdomen. Noi could feel his reaction through the fabric, and started teasing him with slow circular hip movements around the area, sharing the heat of their bodies. Shin groaned from the pleasure of being teased, and didn’t wait too long to move his palms to Noi’s sculpted body, touching her toned back muscles and slowly raising up her shirt, placing his hands under the fabric and caressing. His mouth tasted her pale skin, drawing kisses in her neck. Then, he softly reached upwards to Noi’s breasts under her cloth, touching her erect nipples with his thumbs. Noi loved the texture of his sutured fingers embracing her and sighed at the feeling. Eventually, she finally took off her shirt, tossing it to one side of Shin’s bed. 

Her majestic body could perfectly be seen from Shin’s perspective, and he allowed his gaze to wander, enjoying every part of it. He looked at her with hungry eyes, burning with desire. “Like what you see, Senpai?” She asked proudly with her mouth set on a devilish grin, because she knew how dangerously beautiful she could be, not letting escape any opportunity of showing it off. Shin went red when he realized he got caught staring, but didn’t look away. “Yeah… Annoyingly so.” Noi seemed pleased with the admission. 

Shin’s suit and Noi’s tracksuit were discarded as the two of them stripped each other hastily. Shin found himself sitting on the bed with Noi _still_ on top of him. She sat on his lap and Shin could feel her wet cunt on his dick, just gliding against it and getting it wet, her hips moving up and down over his dick. Shin got the feeling that she was enjoying riling him up, and that was fine, really. He liked it too, apparently. Huh. He couldn’t dwell on this new development on his sexual preferences as he felt Noi tease him with her entrance, placing his dick right in the opening of her vagina and slipping it just a little inside, only to get it out again and resume the gliding motions. Shin groaned but otherwise stayed put. Noi seemed to approve, he guessed, as she smiled down at him and started to speed up her movements, her cunt delicious heat rubbing over him. His breathing started to speed up as the pleasure growing inside got tighter and tighter. Shit shit shit- he was gonna cum. 

Noi watched as Shin lost his composure. He was flushed up to the ears and there were beads of sweat pouring down his face. Way too cute. She couldn’t help but join their mouths together, kissing him deeply. Shin moaned softly into the kiss, and she could feel how his dick twitched. “N-noi… Fuck-” Shin gasped, breaking off the kiss. He was about to climax, but Noi didn’t want the fun to be over so soon. 

“Nuh-uh. You can’t come… Yet.”

Abruptly, Noi stopped the motion with her hips and wrapped her fingers around the base of Shin’s cock preventing the release, feeling it throb uselessly. Shin’s eyes went open and he moaned aloud at the sweet pain of her constricting fingers.

Shin looked at Noi with a little resentment. He was so close… He could feel his orgasm getting away as Noi’s fingers stayed still. He wriggled a little against the sheets, trying to calm his breathing. He had to admit he felt a little relieved though, because even when he liked what they were currently doing, he also wanted to be inside Noi already. So badly. He hoped that particular act was in tonight’s program, but he would go along with whatever Noi decided.

Noi released Shin’s dick and, placing both hand over his hips, tugged him down until he was laying down completely. “Stay still, Shin.” She ordered, and Shin gulped. This was… new. It was like a switch had been flipped on Noi as she acted so dominant. Normally he was the one giving orders, Noi following after him. Now though, she had him on the palm of her hand. He was also surprised at himself… he was enjoying this way too much. However, it was okay, he thought, as long as he and Noi were having fun then nothing else really mattered. 

Noi grabbed his dick, distracting him from his thoughts as he watched Noi move on top of him, lining herself up to Shin’s length and finally easing his dick into her wet folds. Shin threw his head back and groaned at the felling of Noi’s hot insides pulsing around his dick. Noi sighed, feeling relieved as she finally took him inside her neglected cunt. She clenched around him and both of them moaned at the delightful pressure, their breathings growing heavier as a new sense of urgency grew between them. Not waiting any longer, Noi lifted her hips until almost all of Shin’s dick was out, and then pushed down hard. The two of them groaned and started moaning as Noi found a rhythm. “I’ve… Always wanted to do this… Senpai, shit-“ Shin felt a sense of relief fill him. It seems he really wasn’t the only one who’s wanted this for a long time. “Noi… Me too.” He admitted. It was amazing how they managed to blush stronger from their little conversation, considering they’ve been fucking for a while now. 

Shin reached towards Noi, placing one hand on her waist and using the other to rub her clit, placing his thumb over it and pressing in circular motions. Noi’s body trembled from the feeling and her insides twitched, needy for his dick. The sound of their moans got louder and louder. Shin started thrusting erratically into Noi as he felt his climax approaching. This finally threw Noi over the edge, as she stilled and trembled from the pleasure of her orgasm. When she was done, she relaxed and rested her head on Shin’s shoulder. Shin grabbed her hips and thrusted, one, two, three more times- until he came inside. Noi, still sensitive from her orgasm, contracted her insides once more as she felt Shin filled her.

They stayed like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths as the aftershocks faded away, basking in the afterglow. “That was… hella good.” Noi said, as she lifted herself up and released Shin’s softening dick from her insides. “Yeah…” Shin agreed. If he knew _this_ was what was going to happen if they ever crossed the line, he would have done it sooner. While he recovered from the electric sensation running his body, Shin was trying to assimilate was just happened, getting his thoughts together. Normally, he would get frenzy from being this close to Noi, but for some reason… He was completely relaxed, in fact, he enjoyed the warmth of her presence. A weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders.

As time passed, Shin got more tired and his eyelids grew heavier. He closed them little by little, choosing shut his mind until he fell asleep. Noi noticed and giggled. Her senpai looked too cute to wake up, so she would let it pass this time. With her mind made up, she got up in order to take care of everything. 

Eventually, she wrapped up Shin with the sheets, and laid down on his side, landing a short kiss on his cheek. She was also a little sleepy. 

“Sweet dreams, Senpai.” 

Finally, she relaxed, seeing her Senpai’s face one last time before letting sleep overtake her.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I have to do a huge shout out to my really close friend @tetramash for being my beta reader! Thank you so much for your patience and beautiful writing! She is responsible that this fanfiction is even getting published. <3 Many of this fanfiction's ideas were from her, especially the smut ones. 
> 
> Really like the domestic-life feeling these two gives and I think they needed more fanfiction, so here it is. My native language is not English, and this is the first fanfiction I’ve ever write, so please bear with me if it has some mistakes. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Oh, btw you can find me in twitter @kumoorii_art ✨


End file.
